


Мери Сью и Критик

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Banter, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Критик оглядывает собравшихся... Он долго изучал Мери и Марти Сью, чтобы поддерживать свою власть, и не позволит кому-либо быть одураченным красивой оберткой.





	Мери Сью и Критик

**Author's Note:**

> сентябрь 2019

— Так-так-так.

Критик вошел в комнату, где рядами стояли стулья. На них с явным сомнением сидели персонажи. Кто они, из каких фэндомов? Почему попали в эту комнату на эшафот?

— Ты! — критик беспощадно указал пальцем на светловолосую девочку.

Та подскочила, а ее стул с визгом отодвинулся.

— Юме — в руках критика появилась розовая папка. Он многозначительно хмыкнул. — Главная героиня, двухцветные волосы, розовые платья, доброта, ненавязчивое тугодумство. Из способностей: постоянные победы над подругой-соперницей, умение справляться без тренировок, большое количество поедания сладкого без последствий... Пожалуй, могу не продолжать. Диагноз?

— Мери Сью! — последовал ответ зала.  
Критик кивнул и укоризненно посмотрел на девочку.

— Я бы посоветовал вам принять парочку поражений, остаться хотя бы без одного крутого +100500силы платья и нажить себе немного врагов.

Розовая папка испарилась, а девочка плюхнулась обратно на стул.

Теперь тонкие пальцы критика сжимали белую папку.

— Асуна.

Поднялась симпатичная девушка.

— Красивая — есть, добрая — есть, готовит — есть, не спорит, когда парень ошивается с другими тян — есть. Что еще нужно для главной героини гарема? Что про характер? Вспыльчивая? Может что-то еще? Нет? Жаль. Диагноз?

— Мери Сью!

— Ну зачем вы так? Она не достойна этого звания. Просто плохо прописанный персонаж.

Тут же появилась черная папка.

— Киригая Казуто. Красавчик, волк-одиночка, добрый до дрожи в коленях и непобедимый до скрипа зубов. Ах да, пользуется популярностью у каждой встречной тян. Кажется понятно, почему эта парочка сошлась. Определенно. Диагноз?

— Марти Сью!

На стол с глухим хлопком грохнулась толстенная разноцветная папка.

— Мое любимое! — критик с трепетом открыл ее. — Дисней. Итак, с кого начнем? Белоснежка. Добрая, красивая. Что-нибудь еще известно? Что она любит? Хобби? Кроме почасового выпекания пирогов и уборки? Хмм... Принц. У него вообще есть имя? Что он знает о Белоснежке? За что любит? Что о нем вообще известно, кроме как о его славе и красоте? Печально. Возможно, вы как пара и были актуальны десятки лет назад, но современный мир слишком придирчив к деталям.

Критик поправил манжеты и съехавшие очки.

— Золушка и принц. И снова: что-нибудь о Золушке, кроме ее доброты? Что-нибудь об очередном принце без имени? Да тут мыши и кот более харизматичны.  
Аврора и Филипп. Прекрасно, у принца появилось имя. А что о принцессе? Появилась на 16 минут? Она тусуется в лесу? Это все? О, снова добрая и красивая. Даже не буду спрашивать почему принц любит Аврору. Думаю, диагноз ясен.

Критик отпил из стоящего на столе стакана и с удовольствием продолжил.

— Мерида. С рыжими вьющимися волосами и голубыми глазами. Волевая. Кроме стрельбы из лука и верховой езды что-нибудь умеет? Нет! Как будет править королевством? Будет всех несогласных превращать в медведей? Или это из-за соображений экологии? Я бы не стал доверять криворукой девочке, которая отравила мать и ничего за это не получила, власть.  
Кхм... Но я, кажется, увлекся. И я бы побеседовал со многими из вас еще, но нервы не резиновые и не восстанавливаются! Так что пора на покой. Но, судя по современным тенденциям, временный...


End file.
